Surprise
by Eminecraft2015
Summary: Erin is just hoping her papa can come home in time for the football game that their family goes to every year. He can't. Erin starts to worry which starts to worry her family. Can she handle the worry and the attention or will she explode? Mpreg. UKUS, GerIta, DenNor, SuFin, PruCan, AusSwiss, FraHun, HongIce, RoChu, ScoWal, Spamano, SeaLat, etc.


**A/N~I've been writing this on google docs for too long. I'm almost done with the fourth chapter. England also is in Iran, Iraq, and Afganistan.**

Erin was in the car with her uncles, Matthew and Gilbert, her cousins, Alsa, Jean, and Arnot, her twin brother, Axel, and her younger sister, Ellie. Erin's dad had to leave early to get some things ready, so her Uncle Mattie and Uncle Gil took them. Her family-well friends, but she considered them family-always got together for two or three weeks during the summer to go see a football game in Texas, normally the Giants vs Cowboys game, for as long as she could remember. The only different thing is that her Papa-Arthur Kirkland-wouldn't be there. The thing is, he went to war about five or six years ago. His tour always ended in time for this game, but this year his tour didn't end for another two months.

Erin was daydreaming, staring into space when her phone rang. She snapped out of it, then picked up her phone.

"Hey it's my dad. Can I put him on speaker phone?" She asked the people in the car. A few 'Yeah, sure's and 'Okay whatever's were heard. She nodded and picked up the phone.

"Hi Daddy. How is everyone?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey Princess! Everyone's great. Hey, by the way, am I on speaker phone?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked curiously.

"Hey everyone in the car, I have an announcement to make." Her Daddy said.

"Okay, shoot Al." Erin's Uncle Matt replied.

"We're going to get into the game free thanks to Ludwig and Feli. Apparently, Ludwig and Feli know the owner of the Giants and he said he would get us into the game free. In fact, any game we want, we just have to show our ID." Her daddy replied. Everyone in the car shot up after hearing this.

"Are you kidding me? Really!" Erin's Uncle Gilbert asked him with disbelief.

"Yup, apparently Ludwig met him when he went to Germany for something. Ludwig said he was picking the owner up and the owner was almost hit by a truck, but Ludwig saved him. In return, he gave us free entree to any game we want." Her Daddy replied.

"Yeah, but how vill they know it's us?" Alsa, Jean, and Arnot asked at the same time.

"They have us on file, they just have to look up our names in the system, then we're in!"

"Nice! Hey Daddy, we're almost there about 20 miles." Ellie said.

"Okay, we want you guys to get here so we can go out to dinner. Well, anyway, I have to go. I love you all."

"Okay, bye Daddy. I love you!" Erin replied.

"Love you, Dad." Axel and Ellie replied.

"Love you!" Everyone else said. Erin hung up the phone and the car went into silence again.

When they got there, Erin, Alsa, and Ellie jumped out of the car to greet their cousins. Amanda, Elsa, Mari, Anastasia, and Maria, all greeted them with a big hug. Amanda was Ludwig and Feli's daughter, Elsa was Berwald and Tino's daughter, Mari was Matthias and Lukas' daughter, Anastasia was Antonio and Lovino's daughter, and Maria was Ravis and Peter's daughter.

After their group hug, their boy cousins were next. There we a lot! There was John, Alf, William, Oscar, and Neo from Berwald and Tino, Philip, Felix, Adam, Alburtus, and Allen from Matthias and Lukas, Baldwin, Dante, Alvin, and Donatello from Ludwig and Feli, Rhett, Hartley, Onyx, Jett, Harvey, Lochlan, and Mavrick from Ravis and Peter, and Arlo, Romeo, Orion, Josiah, Jeremiah, and Caine from Antonio and Lovino. So, yup, there was a lot.

Axel, Erin, and Ellie were excited because they had triplets coming. Their Daddy was eight and three-fourths done, so about one more week. They couldn't wait. The only thing was that their Papa wouldn't be there with them.

"Hey, Erin where's Uncle Artie?" Caine asked after they got settled in. No one knew why he wasn't here with them. They were downstairs in front of the TV.

"His tour didn't end in time for the trip, so he couldn't be here. October is when he's coming, so just in time for Halloween." Erin told everyone. All her cousins looked at her, then to her daddy, who was currently playing video games with Matthias, Gilbert, and Ravis.

"Oh, I'm really sorry for asking." Caine replied quickly. Erin smiled.

"Caine, it's really fine. It's not like it's a touchy subject, so, honestly, it's fine."

"Okay, still I'm sorry." Erin smiled. Caine was always apologizing for things that weren't his fault. He took after Toni.

"Hey! Who wants to play Mario Kart?" Erin asked trying to lighten up the mood.

"I do!" Alsa and Elsa shouted at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked. The whole house knew what was going to happen. Everyone sat in the living room just watching the girls own the boys in everything, and Erin showed everyone in the house, she can beat Rainbow Road in Mario Kart.

"You got skills girl!" Mattie yelled. Erin laughed at high five-ed Mattie.

"Oh yeah. Thanks dad." Alsa replied sarcastically. Mattie rolled his eyes, walked over to his daughter, and ruffled her hair.

"Okay guys, it's 1:30 in the morning. You guys gotta get to bed." Lukas told them from the kitchen. He was feeding his 13 month old and he couldn't do it anywhere else but the kitchen. The only reason was, was because that kid made a mess. Erin and her 32 cousins-excluding herself and Alex, the 13 month old, looked at the clock.

"Ah, crap we gotta get to bed. We have a surprise for everyone tomorrow morning anyway." Elsa, Alsa, Erin, Ellie, Maria, Mari, Amanda, and Ana told them simultaneously. Everyone looked at them like they had three heads each.

"How d-did yo-you guys d-do that?" Matthias asked, stuttering. Amanda just shrugged.

"I don't-a know, Uncle Matthias." She told him.

After that, everyone got into bed. The kids, of course, stayed up and even had Alex downstairs with them. The girls and boys always stayed downstairs because of the limited rooms in the house. They didn't mind though, they all loved each other and loved being with one another.

They fell asleep eventually. Everyone. The house was quiet.

 **~~Time skip~~**

Erin bolted up. She was sweating and shaking. She had tears streaming down her face. Elsa and Ana, who were next to her, woke up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered to Erin. Her and Ana put their hands on her back to reassure her.

"Nightmare." She whispered. Her two cousins turned to look at each other. Everyone in her family knew what the 'Nightmare' was. She would frequently have nightmares about Arthur dying.

Her blue and green eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them spill. Her body didn't agree with her mind. The years started pouring out of her eyes. Erin sobbed onto Elsa's shoulder and hugged her pillow tight. Erin then heard people groaning and blankets being moved around. All her cousins were up. Now, she felt horrible.

"Rin. Are you okay?" Mari asked. Erin explained what had happened and everyone reassured her, he was fine. All the talking and moving around, woke up everyone. All the parents walked downstairs and crossed their arms waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is everyone doing up now?" Ludwig asked. He gave everyone a look of questioning.

"S-sorry Uncle Ludwig. I j-just had a n-nightmare about Papa and they were helping me." Erin explained while stuttering. Feli walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She insantly hugged back, her cousins hugging her too.

"Oh~ Mi bella. Sei pazza pensare tuo padre sarebbe morto lá fuori e lasciare tutti voi qui!" Feli told her.

"Sì, lo so, ma è ancora davvero paura di pensare." Erin replied.

"Non si preoccupi Erin." Ana reassured her.

"Zio Artie andrà bene." Amanda added.

"Gratzi." Erin thanked them.

"I love you guys so much." She said to everyone.

"Ich liebe dich." Gilbert, Ludwig, Arnot, Dante, and Alvin said to her in response.

"Je t'aime!" Mattie, Alsa, and Jean added.

"Ti amo." Feli, Baldwin, Donatello, Arlo, Romeo, Orion, and Amanda replied.

"Te amo." Antonio, Lovino, Anastasia, Josiah, Jeremiah, and Caine said.

"Jeg elsker dig." Matthias, Mari, Philip, and Felix added.

"Jag elsker deg." Lukas, Allen, and Alburtus said.

"Minä rakastan sinua." Tino, Elsa, John, Alf, and Will retorted.

"Jag älskar dig." Berwald, Oscar, and Neo said.

"Es mīlu Tevi." Ravis, Peter, Maria, Rhett, Mavrick, Jett, Onyx, Hartley, Harvey, and Lochlan added.

"Jag elsker deg." Alex yelled. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He smiled and giggled. Erin cracked a smile.

"Alex's first words!" She exclaimed. Alex reached his arms out, towards Erin. Lukas handed him to Erin and Alex wrapped his little arms around her neck and hugged her. She, of course, hugged back.

"We all love you!" The whole room exclaimed. Erin laughed and wiped her eyes.

"C'mon Rinny. You can stay with me for now." Alfred said. Erin shook her head and gave Alex back to Lukas. He hugged her, then let her go upstairs.

When she got into bed she curled up next to Alfred and wrapped his arms around his belly. She let darkness consume her, pushing away all the bad thoughts and let her mind drift to the big game on Monday.

 **A/N~Sorry if this sucked. I tried hard.**


End file.
